School Of The Dead
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. The Zombie Apocalypse has taken over. What will happen when Emma is a Zombie? What Will will do?


Will was standing there with the bloody wooden baseball bat, holding it tightly in both hands, like he was ready to swing it. Tears were running down his cheek, his eyes were red and he was sobbing as he looked at the choir room door.

He was the only one in the room, and he was terrified as there was no other way out, but the two doors which he had locked. The window of the door had been smashed and the pieces of glass had made a tinkling sound when they had hit the ground.

A pair of blood covered hands were reaching through the window of the door on his left and he saw the face of the creature. He couldn't kill it knowing that it had once been her.

There were chunks of flesh missing from her neck and arms, her jaw was hanging off and her eyes weren't the beautiful brown doe eyes they had once been. She was groaning and growling at him, making him cry harder.

He would have to kill her if he wanted to survive, he would have to kill the love of his life. He was trying to find the strength to do what needed to be done, but how could he kill her when just minutes ago she had been Emma Pillsbury.

This wasn't Emma anymore though; this was a flesh eating monster, that wanted to tear his throat out. He knew that he shouldn't have left her on her own for a minute while he went to get his car keys, but he did.

As he looked in to the eyes of his lover, he still loved her and he wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He wondered where the kids were, if they were okay and if they had escaped. He knew that they were doomed anyway and he knew he was too, unless he killed the Zombie that was still trying to get in the room.

He had made his decision and even though his heart was in pieces, he was going to have to kill her. He saw the engagement ring on her bloody finger and he remembered just weeks ago, when he had proposed.

It was the happiest time of his life and he was looking forward to her becoming Mrs Emma Schuester, but now that wasn't going to happen. He remembered the kiss they shared when she said yes and he remembered diving in to the pool where the Glee kids were.

As he shook his head clearing his thoughts, he focused on the red head at the door. Her teeth that were showing were covered in blood and he wondered how many people she had bitten already.

He could see blood in her hair and he could see her clothes were torn, probably from when they grabbed her, when she tried to escape. He was ready to do this, even though it was killing him inside and he hoped that she didn't bite him in the process.

He took a step forward and then another, as he walked towards the locked door. He was almost there and as he reached to unlock the door he tried to avoid the hands, that were trying to grab him.

As he turned the lock, he kicked the door open and ran back in to the centre of the choir room. He held the baseball bat tightly in his hands, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as the corpse of his girlfriend staggered towards him.

As he looked at her, he saw the state of her clothes and body. She was wearing one heel which had snapped and she had a huge scratch down her leg, which was bleeding. Her left foot was covered in blood and he saw that she was missing some toes.

He wanted to be sick at the sight; it was like something off a horror movie, but so much worse. She was almost in front of him now and he brought the baseball bat back, then he waited.

She was just about to touch him, as she growled viciously and he swung the bat towards her. As the bat came in contact with the side of her head, she staggered sideways and fell to the floor.

He didn't want to kill her, but as he stood above her, he brought the bat up and then brought it down on her head. He heard the creature groan as he hit it and he felt it trying to grab his ankle.

He kicked at the hand and stomped on it with all his weight, which made the hand stop moving. Then as she went to move again, he closed his eyes tightly and brought the bat down on her skull repeatedly.

He felt something wet hitting his face and he knew it was her blood. He could still hear her growling and he wasn't going to stop until he was certain that she was dead. He was covered in blood as he beat her with the baseball bat and after what seemed like ages but was only minutes, he opened his eyes to look at her.

He staggered back in to the black piano as he saw the scene of the one he loved. Her head was split open and he brain was smashed in, which told him she was definitely dead. He remembered from watching all those Zombie movies that you have to destroy the brain to kill them and he wished that he hadn't killed her.

As he walked over to her dead body, he knelt down beside her and picked up the hand that he had stomped on. He took the ring off her finger slowly, as more salty tears escaped his eyes and he closed his hand around it.

"I love you Emma," He said, his voice breaking.

He got back up to his feet and put the ring in his pants pocket, before he walked out the room. As he walked in to the hallway, he could hear growling and groaning. He knew he had to get out of the school and he started running down the long never ending hallways, towards the exit of the school.

As he ran he held the baseball bat in his right hand, ready to attack any of the bastards that tried to bite him. He was almost at the front doors of the school now and he went in to his pants pocket for his car keys.

When he reached the front door of the school, he ran outside and made a dash towards the car park. As he ran he could see his car and there were no Zombies around it, which made him sigh in relief.

As he reached the blue car, he fumbled with the keys in his hand trying to get them in the lock. He eventually got them in the lock and he quickly opened the door, then got inside. He slammed the door shut and put on his seat belt as he put the keys in the ignition. He turned the keys starting the engine and he was just about to pull out of the parking space when he saw something running towards him.

As he squinted he could almost make out who it was, it was two people and they were being followed by a horde of the creatures. As they got closer he could tell who it was and he saw it was Finn and Rachel.

As he saw them he frantically opened his window and yelled to them. When he saw them running faster towards him he reversed out of his parking space. They were almost there and he watched as they ran through the maze of cars.

There were more of the Zombies behind them now and Will knew that they would have to hurry or they were all gonna die. As Finn reached the car, he pulled open the back door and Rachel dived in, followed by her boyfriend.

Will didn't even give him time to shut the door as he put his foot down on the peddle and drove out of the car park. As Finn shut the door he watched the creatures still coming after them. He knew they weren't going to get them and he put an arm around the girl next to him.

"Thanks Mr Schue," Finn said, breathlessly.

"It's fine. Have you been bitten?" Will asked.

"No, we haven't, but everyone else wasn't so lucky," Rachel replied.

"I know what you mean," Will said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

The thoughts of him just minutes ago when he battered his girlfriend to death, flashed through his mind and he drove faster down the road. He was glad he had a full tank of fuel as they would need it, for where they were going.

"Where's Miss P?" Finn asked.

"They got her," Will said in monotone.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue," Finn told him.

"Mr Schue, are you hurt?" Rachel asked.

"No, why?" Will replied.

"Cause you're covered in blood and there is blood all over your face," Rachel stated.

"I bumped in to a few Zombies when I tried to escape," Will said.

"So where are we going?" Finn asked.

"To the CDC," Will told them.

As he continued to drive he looked at the photo of him and Emma he had on his dashboard. He picked it up in his hand and kissed it before he put it in his pocket. As he looked out the window at the deserted road ahead of him, he promised he would get the two teens to safety.

Thanks for reading guys. I wanted to write a Wemma Zombie fic as I've been watching a Zombie Marathon. Anyway please review


End file.
